Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a program for recognizing a travel division line on a road on a road from images captured by an on-board camera.
Related Art
Apparatuses have been proposed that recognize a travel division line on a road from images captured by an on-board camera, and use the recognized travel division line for driving assistance. Among such apparatuses, there is an apparatus that eliminates the edges of solid objects, such as vehicles, from the images to accurately recognize the travel division line.
For example, in JP-A-2006-331389, stereo images that have been captured by a pair of on-board cameras are used. Solid objects are surrounded by frames and extracted from the scenery ahead. A search area over which a search for edge points of a travel division line is performed is set in an area excluding the extracted solid objects.
When a vehicle is recognized from a monocular image, it may not be possible to calculate the depth of the vehicle. Moreover, even when a vehicle is recognized from stereo images, the accuracy of depth calculation of the vehicle may be low.
When the edges of a vehicle are eliminated without taking into consideration the depth of the vehicle, the elimination of vehicle edges may be insufficient. In addition, when the edges of a vehicle are eliminated using inaccurate depth, the elimination of vehicle edges may be excessive or insufficient. There is a risk that elimination of vehicle edges may not be stably performed. As a result, erroneous recognition of cruising the travel division line may occur, leading to a decrease in the recognition rate of the travel division line.